Remains
by emonaru
Summary: You don't understand...I just killed my best friend.
1. Act I

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Summary: **You don't understand I just killed my best friend.

Ibiki walked into the room. Sasuke was quiet and withdrawn as usual.

"So what happened?" Ibiki asked bluntly.

It was to no surprise that Sasuke stubbornly remained silent.

Ibiki sighed, "It's not helping your stand in the village if you don't talk, Sasuke."

Nothing but silence was his answer.

"You left the village, attempted to join one of our greatest enemy, went against your comrades and you killed-"

Ibiki didn't get to finish as Sasuke punched him.

"You have no idea what happened, don't you dare say anything like you know us!"

" '_Us?'_, He's already dead." came Ibiki's severe voice.

"Shut Up!!" Sasuke roared as he saw flashes of red slitted eyes and wild unruly blonde hair.

"It's always Naruto, me and Naruto" Sasuke said quietly.

'_Why, though,' _Ibiki thought.

"Naruto _is_ **everything **to **me,**" Sasuke began again.

Ibiki listened, not letting a sound be uttered from him.

"My best friend, my brother and my lover."

Ibiki's eyes widened at the last part.

'_Lover? Since when?'_

"What happened, tell me."

Sasuke gave him a chilling humorless laugh.

"You just want you stupid information. The only good it will do is be in a file collecting dust."

Kakashi on the other side of the two way mirror looked on with regret.

_-Flashback-_

_He was running. He could feel the two power chakra's clash, but all too soon one died. And Kakashi hurried, praying that he wasn't too late._

'_Please, let me make it on time,' Kakashi prayed._

_There in the clearing was Sasuke and Naruto._

_He almost let out a relieved sigh but all too soon let horror overtake his features._

_Naruto had a chidori rammed through his chest._

_He could see Naruto whisper something to Sasuke, he couldn't decipher what he'd said._

_Naruto however clung to Sasuke and smiled even though blood was flowing from his mouth._

_The smile he saw was the happiest smile he'd seen on Naruto's face._

_-End Flashback-_

"- You don't understand I don't care what happens to me. I just killed my best friend!" Sasuke shouted at Ibiki.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto was running. Kiba, shikamaru, Neji and Chouji were somewhere far off. For all he knew they could be dead. Oh how he wanted to go back and check. But, he had to bring back Sasuke. He promised Sakura but more importantly he had promised himself. He would give it his all, and he desperately hoped that it would be enough.

As he jumped from tree branch to tree branch, he felt as if someone was following him. It could be a comrade or an enemy. But, Naruto ignored it sasuke was his top priority. And whoever it was that was following him was a safe distance away.

After a few minutes that presence was gone. At least he didn't have to worry about evading any attacks from behind.

But as he was mid leap he felt something hit him, stumbling forward he lost his balance. His vision blurred.

Luckily he caught himself applying chakra to the soles of his sandals. Inside him the Kyuubi stirred.

Grunting out a hiss of pain naruto resumed his trek, never noticing the eyes that continued to watch him as he left.

"Soon my pet, very soon"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto was close, he could feel Sasuke's chakra. He was so close. With an extra boost of chakra naruto quickened his pace.

Pushing aside some foliage naruto finally saw Sasuke's still figure.

"Please Sasuke stop this, and come home." Naruto pleaded

Sasuke remained silent, his back towards Naruto.

"It's too late Naruto"

"But-"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"Even if I did go back things would never go back to how they were."

Naruto who was across Sasuke, bowed his head. His bangs covering his eyes.

"I know it wouldn't be the same but, it won't be my home if your not there Sasuke."

"Words won't matter now naruto. Now come." and the fight ensued.

'_The one I love…prepare to die' _Sasuke thought

It was almost like a dance, the way they dodged and attacked each other.

But as he fought Naruto felt an overwhelming numb feeling seep through his bones.

'_I won't let you leave Sasuke, not ever' _and his eyes turned red.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As the fight between the two escalated naruto could feel Kyuubi become restless. The overwhelming power of the Kyuubi, it's red chakra wrapping itself around his body.

'_Stop it,' _he kept repeating but it was all in vain.

"Naruto prepare yourself… I won't hold back"

Naruto stared as Sasuke formed his chidori, his won Rasengan manifesting itself as well.

He couldn't feel his arms and he felt this searing pain coming from his abdomen, the pain spreading all over his body. He clenched his teeth to stop the cries of pain that would have surely ripped out from his throat.

But as they both charged at each other, deadly attack in hand, nary couldn't help but dispel his own Rasengan as they were mere inches apart from colliding.

He couldn't bring himself to hurt the one he loved most. And as the chidori rammed through his chest he couldn't help but smile.

"I couldn't do it Sasuke, I tried but I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. I know I've been a burden to you, a weakness. But if I must sacrifice my life for you to reach your goal then, so be it." Naruto coughed up some blood and could distantly feel Kakashi getting closer.

Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke and pressed his bloody lips next to Sasuke's ear and whispered

"Please go back, don't go to Orochimaru."

Sasuke only stood there frozen.

"Promise me." and Naruto gripped Sasuke harder.

Slowly Sasuke got his voice back and whispered "I….p-promise"

Naruto smiled "Thank you sasuke"

As Naruto's eyes drifted shut he vaguely heard Sasuke whisper

"I lied when I said you weren't important to me"

And everything went dark.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke clung to Naruto's limp body. He had long since withdrawn his arm that had gone through naruto. He couldn't believe it. Naruto was gone. He was gone. It was his fault, he killed him. His body started to tremble.

He killed the most important person in his life. The knowledge that he had finally obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan gave him no satisfaction.

He couldn't stop the hot tears that trailed down his cheeks. Sasuke stiffened and became alert as he noticed a shadow looming over him. He glanced back and sure enough there was Kakashi. Standing there with a very withdrawn face.

His gaze flickered to naruto's still form. Sasuke tightened his hold on naruto and backed away. No one would take naruto away from him.

"Sasuke, we have to take him back." Kakashi's desolate voice said.

Sasuke was hesitant.

"I won't take him away from you, let's just go."

Sasuke followed kakashi's retreating form cradling Naruto's body ever so gently.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Medical Nin were searching for their injured genin and chunnin. It seemed the sand siblings had come to aid them. Neji and Chouji were in critical condition. Kiba and shikamaru were fairing rather well compared to them. Now they were on the look out for Naruto.

And as they went deeper into the forest they met up with Kakashi, his face completely blank.

"Did you locate Uzumaki, or Uchiha?"

"I found Sasuke and Naruto but-"

The medic nin cut kakashi off mid sentence. "That's a relief, Lady Tsunade was really worried about Uzumaki-san."

But as the medic nin looked behind Kakashi, he saw sasuke with Naruto's limp figure. You didn't need to be a medic nin to know that he was dead. Something inside him churned unpleasantly. A genin killed. This would be the first genin killed since the war ended.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As they neared the gates of konoha Kakashi felt an overwhelming sense of defeat. He had been unable to save one of his students. He had lost a comrade after he had sworn that he would never let those he cared about die.

Sasuke wasn't fairing too well either. He could vaguely see a pink blur as they entered the gates.

Sakura was there waiting. He didn't know how he'd be able to tell her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura was waiting, she couldn't help but feel worry gnaw at her chest. She bit her lip, a nervous habit she couldn't break.

But as she saw Sasuke and Kakashi enter through the gates she felt glad. But that soon changed as she saw naruto's limp form in Sasuke's arms.

Fear gripped her heart. _Please be okay_, she thought.

She saw the hole through his chest and felt her heart sink.

'_Naruto can't be dead, not Naruto' _she thought desperately.

"Oi!!! Naruto wake up!!!" she called.

No sound, no movement.

"Come on Naruto, this isn't funny!!" she shouted again.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I was too late."

And all hell broke loose.

"WHY! TELL ME WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM SASUKE!!!!" Sakura screamed.

'_Anyone but Naruto, not Naruto, not the one I love,' _Sakura thought.

She had to be restrained by Kakashi as she tried to claw at him.

Her screaming increased in volume as he was taken away by Anbu.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Tsunade was trying with all her might to finish most of her paperwork. The temptation to slack off and drink some sake was getting harder to resist. It was almost mocking her, the way it innocently sat at the edge of her desk.

A rather urgent knock to the door made her stop writing.

"Come in." she bellowed.

The door slammed open and a medic nin came rushing in.

"I beg for the intrusion but it seems the mission given to Nara Shikamaru was completed"

Tsunade began to smile.

But the medic nin bowed his head low "I'm sorry to inform you milady but it seems that Uzumaki-san didn't make it."

Tsunade froze.

"We've recovered his body and have Uchiha Sasuke in custody"

Tsunade was still shell chocked letting the information sink in. Naruto was dead. Just like Nawaki and Dan. She had cursed them to this fate the moment she gave him that godforsaken necklace. And she cried, unrestrained cries of sorrow. At the heart wrenching sight, the medic nin looked away and made his exit.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke was in his cell, he'd be questioned by Ibiki pretty soon, he was sure of it. His thoughts kept repeating his fight with Naruto. It had been very brutal.

During the fight he had to keep telling himself that this was the only way to reach his goal. And every time he punched Naruto he had to repeat this to himself. To not lose sight of his goals and run to Naruto and make sure he was alright.

How he'd been so utterly foolish. He wished he could turn back time and stop himself from killing Naruto.

Naruto's face haunted him. He distantly remembered naruto's words the night before he left. They rang clearly in his head.

'_Sasuke I'll accept everything that you are, you know I'll always love you, no matter what.'_

'_I didn't deserve you or your love, Naruto,' _Sasuke thought miserably.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto's burial was scheduled two days later. Many went and Sasuke was allowed to go, though he was far away from the sarcophagus. It was for his own protection. If Naruto's friends saw him, they wouldn't hesitate to attempt to kill him.

As people started to file away. Sasuke drew closer he felt his knees go weak and he sank to the ground. Clutching the stone tightly, his grip so tight it turned his knuckles white.

He could feel light droplets of water hit his torso. Sasuke looked up.

'_The sky is crying, mourning your death' _Sasuke thought.

-- -- -- -- Four days later -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke was allowed to come visit Naruto's grave once again. It was rather sad seeing the Uchiha so utterly lost.

Sasuke's anguish cries of pain were heart wrenching. They sliced though the thick silence that overhang in the air.

A pair of azure eyes looked at the figure sadly.

"Let's go." came a deep baritone voice.

The figure did not move.

"Now."

He felt a searing pain and he clawed at his neck.

"F…nggh…ine" he grunted out painfully as his body spasm.

The pain did not stop.

"Y-es, Ma…dara-.s..sama" and the pain finally receded.

"That's a good boy Naruto, now let's go."

Naruto turned to follow but, gazed at the crumbled form longingly.

'_I'll be back Sasuke. I promise.' _ Naruto Uzumaki never went back on his word.

**-------------**

**----------**

**--------**

**------**

**-----**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**OWARI.**


	2. Act II

Tainted Remains

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**A.N**.: Obviously this is the sequel, though I decided to have several chapters for it, though I don't plan on making it so long.

He was floating. It felt nice, this warmth he felt….so this is how death felt like.

He rather liked this feeling, no more pain….no more sorrow….no more Sasuke.

Sasuke..?

Wait where was Sasuke?

Sasuke….oh right he had a fight with Sasuke before he allowed himself to be killed.

Naruto couldn't open his eyes.

Yes, he had longed to end his own suffering. Though he had never imagined that in order to end his suffering he would in fact have to have to end his life. Never in his dreams had he thought that he would ever die, so soon, so young and with his dreams unfulfilled. There were so many questions he had, still so much to do.

But Sasuke, he needed more of a reason, a will if you may. Orochimaru wouldn't be the best course. So he gave him another option. He let him take his life, if only to further Sasuke's dream, his goal, his…purpose. Would that change anything, though? Would Sasuke still go to that evil man, regardless of his sacrifice, of his promise. Was it enough, no better yet was he enough of a force to stop Sasuke? Still so many questions left unanswered.

Well, it didn't matter now….after all he was dead….dying.

Naruto gave a tired sigh and continued to float until he felt this pain this….searing hot pain. That made his whole body convulse and quiver.

Make it stop.

Please stop it!

Something was pulling him, dragging him back. No he didn't want this insufferable pain, but it kept going. Viscous.

No, not again.

Let me die.

Anything besides this pain, he just wanted it to stop just let me-

Please….just let me die.

His pleas went unanswered as he was pulled until finally he breathed.

Pain, so much pain.

Torturous pain.

Naruto sat upright and screamed, screamed until his throat was left raw.

His body was shaking….trembling.

Wait…his body?

He moved and he felt agony coarse through his body.

He opened his eyes and was greeted with darkness.

Naruto cried out in suffering as his jaw was forcibly jerked up in a painful grasp.

"So you're finally awake" came the malicious voice.

Naruto shuddered in pain and in….fear?

This only seemed to make his captor let out a dry laugh.

Naruto finally found his voice, regardless if it was dry and hoarse. "Why am I here?"

"Such an ungrateful child"

"Who are you?" Naruto continued.

"You're here because I brought you here and if you must know I am your master"

With that the faceless and undistinguishable man exited leaving Naruto to remain in the darkness.

A darkness in which he would remain in for the next three years.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As Madara left he felt a smirk tug at his lips.

It had been a success.

He had brought Naruto back to life, had brought back his pet.

It was easier this way, with Konoha thinking that Naruto was still dead there would be no distractions. The last thing he needed was having to deal with annoying interferences.

It was fairly easy, switching Naruto's dead body with another, that he had made to look like Naruto, before they could open him up.

Of course there was a miniscule chance that he would be unsuccessful in bringing his dear pet back to life.

That jutsu that he had put on Naruto before he headed to fight Sasuke had truly helped him. If he hadn't placed it upon him, he would have surely remained dead… both he and the Kyuubi, seeing as they had started to merge.

An undesirable outcome.

Now he had to break his pet, break him until he obeyed…break him until he became a mere hallow shell. A perfect, bloody, shell.

Though that would have to wait, Naruto had yet to recover.

He would let him remain in darkness, for now. At least until he was healed. He was weak, his soul had not completely reattached itself to his own body.

Regardless of this minor set back, he still had his ultimate weapon. And that was all that mattered.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

For Naruto it felt like an eternity.

He hated waiting, hated being unsure and most of all he hated being weak.

As a child he had strived to become stronger, stronger so he could protect those he cared about and to never feel the loneliness that nearly consumed him as a mere child.

He brought his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

It was cold.

He wasn't afraid, he was just cold.

He started rocking back and forth.

He was not scared.

The silence was drowning him.

He was not scared.

"Hello" he whispered just to break this silence.

The whispered word echoed all around him.

Instead of growing softer and dying out the way echoes usually did they seemed to grow in volume.

Louder and Louder, unbearably so.

He was not scared.

He couldn't take it……. it was unbearable.

He screamed in pure agony.

He clenched his eyes shut and he covered his ears with his hands.

He was not scared.

His scream had worsened the noise, again it continued to increase in amplitude. It was deafening, and he felt like his mind would split in half.

He gripped his head.

He was not scared.

'_Sure you're not' _a malicious voice whispered in the confines of his mind.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto watched Sasuke's crumbled form sadly.

He wanted to go over and tell him he wasn't dead but, he didn't have a say in that.

He closed his eyes and remembered his captors words.

'_This will be the last ounce of freedom you will have' _

He had chosen to see Sasuke one final time.

"Let's go" Madara commanded

He did not move, he could not and didn't want to leave. Not now, he wanted to stay longer. It seemed Madara would not allow him any more time as he felt searing pain clawing at his neck.

One single black ring could now be visible around his neck. His chain.

He grunted in pain, he would not cry out, or else he'd alert Sasuke of his presence. Sasuke, mustn't know.

"F…nggh…ine" he grunted out painfully as his body spasm.

The pain did not recede and Naruto silently cursed Madara in his mind.

"Y-es, Ma…dara-.s..sama" and the pain finally receded.

He hadn't showed his respect…his obedience. That was why he was punished. And he didn't like being punished.

"That's a good boy Naruto, now let's go" Madara said articulately.

Naruto turned to follow but, gazed at the crumbled form longingly. No, he could not be selfish. He didn't deserve Sasuke.

He couldn't be with him…..he wasn't in control, not anymore. He had limited free will, and he knew that in time he would have none.

'_I'll be back Sasuke. I promise.' _he could at least be selfish enough to hope.

Hope, that he'd escape from this wretched man. And hope to return to Sasuke and all those that he had been forced to leave behind.

They left, like the wind, no trace of them being there left behind. Almost as if they were never there, never existed.

-- -- -- -- 3 years later -- -- -- --

He stumbled into his vacant house. Another mission completed and successful. He was tired and needed a shower.

The shower could wait, he was hungry.

Sasuke made his way into his kitchen, shuffling through his cabinets until he found a styrofoam cup of ramen.

Sasuke looked at the cup, he had started having a craving for this unhealthy little snack. If Naruto could see him eating ramen daily he was sure he would have the funniest expression on his face. First shock then joy, they would become Ramen buddies, he was sure.

But Naruto wasn't here and they would never share any time together. He didn't realize how hard his grip around the cup was until he heard a _-crunch_-and the contents were scattered on the floor. He gave an audible sigh and went to work on cleaning the mess he had made.

He reached into his cabinet for another cup of ramen and waited as the water was being boiled.

Thinking about Naruto, something he did on a daily basis, got him to think about the rest of his team. Though now they weren't much of a team. Kakashi, was the only one who could really look him in the eye and say that he truthfully didn't blame him for Naruto's death. Though others said they didn't begrudge him he could tell by the way they spoke those dishonest words or the way their eyes would shift that they were lying.

He knew that there was some sincerity in their words, they were trying to make everything less awkward and tense. They said they forgave him but in reality he imagined that they were on the road to forgiving him. They were on it but not there yet, sometimes it was better to just tell the truth. Lying made it worse.

Sakura was the only one who openly accused him of murder, but even then she was silenced by others. Iruka, avoided any confrontation with him. Tsunade never looked at his face, always stared at his shoulder or past him but she hadn't looked him in the eye since the news of Naruto's death, she had gone into grieving and wouldn't let any other medic nin near his body after she saw his unmoving figure. Though she had been forcibly removed by Shizune, when it came to preparing Naruto's body.

He didn't know of Jiraiya's reaction, though his absence was enough. Kakashi had told him that he had caught a glimpse of Jiraiya during the funeral. And after three years he hasn't so much as step foot in the leaf village.

The rookie nine, plus Gai's team, have not been the same. Though how could they ever be with the death of well…anyone. Naruto especially. Even if he had come back with Naruto, both alive, there would still be tension. It was bearable, the few interactions he had with them were moderate. He avoided group get-together's and killed and mutilated the thought of dating.

Though it had been secret, Naruto's and his relationship, it had been hard to keep it away from Kakashi. Through some unfortunate events, their teacher had stumbled upon them during the act. They had been embarrassed but regardless of that they had come clean, lying would have been pointless. With Kakashi's approval they continued their relationship, forcing Kakashi to be tight lipped over the whole subject.

He loved Naruto, that was for certain. And even now he still loves him, and no one will change that. After all this time he was the only one who hadn't truly moved on. He had nightmares, though not daily, they happened at odd intervals. The time lapse between them stretched from a day to several months. Regardless of the infrequent nightmares, he still felt utterly miserable when he had them.

It was during these times that he requested as much missions as he could get, to keep his thoughts from wandering into treacherous grounds. His missions were a means of escape, a way to cope.

He was sitting on a chair with a cup of warm ramen, ready to be eaten. He hadn't realized that he had prepared everything while having his inner monologue. He just stared at it, not eating. For some reason he had lost his appetite, and he really didn't know why.

But what he did know was that; He was miserable, alone, and irrevocably in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

Tbc…


	3. Act III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**A.N: **Hope it hasn't been too long of a wait, it took a while but I'm getting used to writing for this story. Next chapter should be up in a month or less. It all depends if I write on it on a daily basis.

All I could smell was the bitter, metallic smell of blood.The smell made my nostrils flare, and a shiver go down my spine. I hate the smell of blood, its sickening.

I can't see but I can feel.

I can feel my hand go through flesh as I tear a person apart. Limb from limb, so quick and soundless I do it again and again.

I can't see them but I can hear.

I can hear their screams as they run away from me. I must look terrifying, I must be death itself to them. I know I am, and I hate it. I don't want to do this but.. I-I don't want to stop.

I know that I am alive when I kill, they will prove my existence. Because I took away their life, so surely something living did that…right?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So how has he been doing?" he asked the impatience not evident in his voice.

"He's been doing marvelously, his healing rate has increased by an alarming rate since his last check up-"

"I don't care about that, I want to know how _he_ is doing?"

"Oh, well from what the reports say and from what I've gathered from my observations he has withdrawn, well better yet he's been pushed, into the deepest recedes of his mind. The demon, it seems is now the more dominant of the two. Though there is the possibility that they're both blending together into a completely new-"

"Alright, that's all I needed to hear. Now leave us" Madara ordered.

The soft sound of footsteps faded into the distance, leaving only two people in the small room. He knelt in front of the unconscious body that was drenched in blood.

"Oh Naruto, wake up"

The figure did not stir, there was barely any movement that indicated that he was breathing, you couldn't even hear the exhale and inhale of breath. He was soundless.

"Its time for a bath Naruto"

Fingers twitched, and slowly he rose from his laying position. His eyes were half lidded but there was no recognition in his eyes. They weren't red, they weren't even blue…they were blank. He was on auto pilot.

His limbs rose, hands glided through the air, feeling his way around the room until his fingers grazed a knob, turning it with care.

Beyond the door there was a large tub, steam thick in the air. He walked and slipped into the scathing hot water, still clothed with his bloodied garments.

He was completely submerged in the water, he rose when he couldn't breathe, his animal instincts taking a hold of him. His head was tilted off to the side, cheek pressing against cool tile staring directly into Madara's eyes.

Madara's shadow loomed over his face and still he looked right past him, not because he was ignoring him but because he couldn't see. And he planned on it staying that way.

"So how have you been, Naruto?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

He couldn't breathe, his lungs ached, no they burned with pain. He was used to this pain, it happened frequently but he didn't know why. His head hurt when he tried to completely grasp a time where he had felt like this, felt this pain.

He gripped his eyes shut,_ had they been opened?, _and knew that this feeling was because he was drowning. _'Breathe, breathe' _, he chanted to himself. Willing himself to breathe, forcing himself to breathe.

When the pain receded, the pressure in his lungs gone he felt something cold touch his face.

He couldn't see what it was but he could feel it, and he liked it.

There was something about this whole thing that had become routine. He could faintly hear someone speaking to him. He found himself answering. He wasn't sure if the other had heard him, he couldn't hear his own voice after all so how could someone else hear it?

He felt horrible, that was certain.

He always felt horrible, when it came down to it. He could never truly be happy, someone must hate him, someone must be praying for his unhappiness and sometimes he encourages them. Only sometimes.

He was a murderer, and he _liked_ it.

He had killed countless people, feeling alive and so human as he tore those people apart. So intoxicated by the act itself that he felt mad joy, it disgusted him.

He didn't know what he was and that _scared_ him.

A monster, a killer, an animal? Could he really be considered human, he didn't think so.

He was a murderer and he _hated_ it.

He had killed countless people, not knowing exactly why he was killing them but knowing that he had to.

He was _afraid_ to admit that he wasn't sure whether or not he was alive.

He was weak, he was becoming less and less self aware. He couldn't tell if he was alive or not, but he liked to think that he was, prove that he was as he killed many.

He had to be alive.

Just had to.

Because if he wasn't alive then there would be no justification in killing those, innocent?, people. Yes, everything had to happen for a reason…right?…right?!

Had all that he'd come to know been fantasy all along or was it really just the cold and unforgiving, harsh reality? He didn't know, and he really didn't want to find out b-because he was terrified of the outcome it would bring about.

He really wanted to know.

But then again, he really didn't want to know.

Indecisive and confused, that's what he was feeling. It felt like he had two minds and he hated it.

He hated himself and he wouldn't change a thing about it.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

She stomped on the ground, her face twisted into a scowl. She was irritated and her fingers twitched, ready to punch something or better yet someone. She restrained herself though, she couldn't very well punch a hole in a building without having some consequences and she really didn't want to deal that mess all over again. Shizune wasn't very approving of it either.

"Sakura!"

She turned at the mention of her name and was surprised to see a very flustered Hinata.

"What's wrong?" she asked out of habit.

"Tsunade sent me to find you, your needed at her office immediately"

"Did she tell you why"

"No, um but she also asked me to bring Sasuke. He should already be there, though" Hinata looked at Sakura carefully, letting this tidbit of information sink in. She gave a sigh when emerald eyes flared.

'_Sasuke' _Sakura silently growled.

With that Sakura disappeared leaving Hinata all alone.

"Those two will never get along" she whispered sadly.

"Who won't get along?" came the boisterous voice.

She turned and gave a dismissive wave "No one Kiba"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You three will investigate what's been going on around the neighboring towns of fire country. There have been rumors circulating about a few attacks occurring" Tsunade said with clasped hands.

"There is no time limit for this mission. If you find anything act upon it and send a messenger bird to give me the details, however if there is nothing report back"

The three nodded.

"Now go and pack your things, you head out in two hours"

Sakura, Lee and Sasuke gave a bow and they filed out of the hokage's office.

By the looks of things, it was looking like a long mission and she couldn't help but give a tired sigh.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Nnnnn" he grunted out.

He could feel the blades and kunai that pierced his flesh and didn't bother to pull them out.

His fingers twitched with anticipation, and he felt sick.

'_Come on you know you want to' _a voice purred and he looked around for the source of the voice that sent chills down his spine.

'_Its easy, just get a hold of them and rip them to ribbons.'_

He hesitated his brows knitted together in apprehension. The barrage of attacks still being throw at him as he stood there motionless.

'_It'll be fun, I promise.'_

I-I...alright.

And just like that he grasped one by the neck, twisted with force and heard a loud snap. It was strange, he could never see into the eyes of his victims- no prey. He could just sense them.

He scrunched his nose in distaste, smoke…fire.

He continued this dance, this dance of madness. A dance that was bathed in blood and enveloped by mad laughter. It was strange how everything suddenly seemed so funny. He let the hysterical laugh rip out of his throat and licked the blood off his fingers as he killed people, over and over again.

Would this dance ever stop?

Soon.

'_Never' _a vicious voice growled.

He felt weightless in that moment. Never? And he felt a smile blossom. He would live forever. He would live!

The voice laughed a cruel laugh _'Sure you will' _but he wasn't paying attention to it anymore, so overcome with such a twisted sense of joy.

'_Go on, Kill them. Kill them all! Kill _everybody_!' _the voice bellowed.

Yes, kill them all.

He flexed his fingers, red chakra licking his flesh and he raised his mighty hand and gave a deafening swipe. Screams filling the air once more.

He closed his eyes, so drunk on the scent of blood he let out a sensual moan.

He did not stop, and now he knew that he would never stop. Yes, never.

I will _never_ disappear.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They all knew something was wrong when the prominent smell of blood was in the air.

"We should hurry" Sasuke dispassionately remarked.

Sakura and Lee gave a nod and the scenery around them became a flurry of dark hues.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

His ears twitched, something was coming. Very fast and powerful. He sniffed the air, no signs of life left. Everyone was dead.

Piles of lifeless corpses strewed across the flat, grassy earth. He sat in anticipation of the new kill but felt his hands become a twitching mess, pain filled him and he gasped.

His body shuddered and the red chakra covering him slowly receded.

_What's going on? _He frantically thought.

His body could not sustain the Kyuubi's chakra any longer. It seemed that he taken too long to take down his adversaries. Out of self preservation, the chakra was withdrawing, Naruto's body could not handle the deterioration that was being inflicted upon him. Even though it had self inflicted.

He clawed at the ground, his body arching in pain. His mouth open, in a silent scream. The pain, raked through his body. All previous wounds aching, even though they had healed, he felt them with such clarity and it hurt.

They were coming closer, and he would be defenseless, and virtually a sitting duck. With clenched teeth he crawled, crawled as fast as he could- fleeing the scene, hopefully.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"How could no one know what was going on" Sakura said with a look of horror etched in her face.

"They were all killed and the dead can't talk"

Sakura turned to Sasuke "Now isn't the time for your know-it-all comments"

Lee looked at the two with unease, at Sakura's angry face and at Sasuke's impassive one.

"We shouldn't just stand around, we should check if there were any survivors" Lee said bringing the rest of the team's attention.

"Your right" Sakura said quietly as she looked around scanning the surrounding area with her critical eyes "we must be careful the enemy could still be lurking around"

"Right" Lee said with a nod and left running.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and gripped the headband that he had with great care taken care of. His good luck charm- it was Naruto's.

Sakura turned to him, the faint wisps of chakra surrounding the headband , making her back and frame stiffen.

She knew that chakra, and turned to its location. She hadn't sensed it before. She stared at Sasuke, and his eyes showed that he knew exactly she had felt. His hand withdrew from his pocket and Sakura's stare hardened.

"Sasuke, what do you have in your pocket?"

"What I have is of no concern to you"

"Let me see it"

"No"

"Sasuke" Sakura said voice sharp and unforgiving.

"Sakura" he said evenly.

"_Now_"

"Just try it"

They clashed, Sasuke taking the upper hand. He side stepped her hands that reached for the concealed headband. Sakura was fast, but he was faster.

She skidded to the side, looking like she was giving up and Sasuke relaxed.

But it was in that moment that he froze, that familiar weight was gone. Sakura had it, fingers firmly clasped around it.

"Give it back"

Sakura wasn't listening to him, she could only stare at the headband that had blood smeared at its edges.

"Where did you get this" she asked quietly, with a look of dread and silent fury.

Sasuke took advantage of her disbelief and reclaimed his prize with lightning speed, holding it against his chest and gave a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke, don't tell me its Naruto's"

Sasuke flinched at the name, the tone sounding so accusing. Making him feel cornered, feeling that maybe he didn't deserve even one of Naruto's worldly possessions.

Against Sakura's order he spoke what she didn't want to hear "Yes, it is"

It didn't take long until she was making her move, nearing in his direction "How _dare_ you keep anything of his, you're the one who _killed him_. He was your _best friend _and you didn't _stop_ not until you left him for dead. Its your _fault_ and you deserve _nothing_ from him."

Sasuke said nothing, but tightened his hold on the headband, the only thing that he had that made him feel close to Naruto. The cold marble of his headstone gave him no comfort, if anything it left him feeling even more frozen and alone. This was his only comfort and _no one_, least of all Sakura, would take this away from him.

They were at a standoff and if it hadn't been for Lee's appearance he was sure that a fight would have been unavoidable.

He was badgering about the area being clear and that there had been even more bodies hidden by the foliage. He wasn't really paying attention because at the moment he was having a silent stare off with Sakura. The message she sent him was clear: _this wasn't over_. Well fine, he could take anything that she threw his way. There was no way that she could make things any more worse for him then they already were. No way and that was the truth.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

And as they left, a hand pushed through the throng of flesh and a body rose. Blue eyes- who hadn't seen a thing for the past years- looked around and froze. A scream rose from within him. The silence shattered.

Tbc…


End file.
